


Tickles and Cuddles

by Logicalname777



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Ticklish! Connor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, badly writting, brush your teeth after reading this, seriously, you could get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicalname777/pseuds/Logicalname777
Summary: Evan invites his boyfriend Connor over to watch marvel movies before infinity war comes out.This is basically pure fluff. Connor is ticklish freaking everywhere, and Evan is ticklish some places.Might write a part two where Connor finally finds Evan’s tickle spot.





	Tickles and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> have mouthwash and think of dead unicorns :D

“‘Sup babe?” Connor says, answering the phone.

“You need to come over so we can watch all the marvel movies,” Evan replies immediately. His dislike to phone calls did not have an exception to boyfriend.

“So I need to bring…?” Connor chuckles. Evan can already hear the boy moving about.

“Homecoming, Captain America, and Iron Man 3,” Evan says.

“Got it, popcorn?”

“Yes, and pj’s.”

“Okay, see you soon Ev,” Connor replies.

“Bye.” Evan hangs up.

 

_ Knock- THUD! “ _ Ah, shit!”  _ Knock! _

Evan runs to the door, “You okay, Con?”

“I dropped Steve Rogers,” Connor replies.

“I mean I would too,” Evan laughs, helping his boyfriend.

“Ha, ha. It’s not my fault he’s a fucking beefcake,” Connor smiles down at Evan.

“Language,” Evan smiles back, further opening the door for the taller of the two.

“Heh, so, Supersoldier first?” Connor was already in his PJ’s flash shirt and all. He sets down his bag as well.

“Yeah, I’d say Iron Man first, but we do kind of need to wait for that,” Evan replies.

“And no Hulk?” Connor asks

“No, no one likes the Hulk movies.”

“True.”

Evan turns into Connor’s side, making the taller one squirm. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Connor replies quickly.

“Connor?” Evan lifts up, one hand staying on Connors side. “What’s wrong?”

“No-ho-thing!” Connor laughs out. Immediately he covers his mouth.

“Why are you laughing?” Evan chuckles. He moves his hand, causing Connor to laugh again. Evan lets out a surprised laugh. “You’re ticklish!”

“N-ho-ho-hoooo!” Connor smiles.

“Oh yeah?” Evan grins.

“Y-yeah,” Connor blushes looking away.

“You’re so cute, are you sure you’re not ticklish?” Evan moves his fingers across his boyfriends side.

“Ye-haha-HA-ha, no-ho-hot at ah-ahh-ahlll!” Connor replies.

“Really?” Evan continues to tickle his boyfriend.

Connor continues to laugh, “Stho-ho-ho-hop!”

“Are you ticklish?”

“No-ho-ho-hoooo!!”

“You sure?”

“‘M no-hot tick-lish!”

“Okay.” Evan continues to tickle the boy. The movie had been abandoned a while ago.

“Sto-ho-ho-ho-hop!!”

“Are you ticklish?”

“Ye-he-he-he! Ye-he's! ‘M tick-lish!” As connor finished Evan stops tickling him.

“Not so difficult, huh?” Evan kisses his boyfriend.

“Hmph! I hate you,” Connor says through huffs of air.

“Mmhmm, sure.”

“How the hell are you so confident?” Connor asks, kissing the blonde.

“‘Is the popcorn,” Evan answers.

“Are you ticklish?” Connor asks.

“Somewhere. My mom can always find it, I have no idea how,” Evan replies, leaning on Connors chest.

“Where?”

“I-I dunno.”

“Hey Ev?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to find it, just for you.”

“Haha, sure.”

“Also…”

“Hmm?”

“I love you Evan.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> brush your teeth kids  
> funfact: in this entire fic the only word that google didn't understand was me typing Tick-lish to make the word broken


End file.
